One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 - Deluxe Edition
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 - Deluxe Edition is a port of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 to the Nintendo Switch. It is a musou game for the One Piece series featuring content throughout the story of One Piece up to the Dressrosa arc. This version of the game includes 42 pieces of DLC including challenge episodes. As with quite a several Switch titles that aren't affiliated with Nintendo, this game can be purchased in both physical and digital forms anywhere with the exception of North America, where it can only be purchased by downloading from eShop service. Plot Gameplay The game has the player play as one of the One Piece characters. The main new mechanic is the Kizuna Rush where one character is joined by up to four characters to perform a combination attack. There are NPC support characters (called the Crew) that can fill the Kizuna Gauge. Maxed out Kizuna Gauges can be used to unleash the Hero Power with different effects such as damaging all enemies and restoring HP. Some characters have a special second state that activate with Kizuna Rush though these need to be unlocked with ingame materials. The game has a story mode based on plot of the manga. There is also a Log mode where the player travels island to island unlocking new characters. There are 3 levels to this mode that unlock upon completion of the level prior. The game supports local two-player co-op supporting two sets of Joy-Cons or Pro Controller. The game lacks the online co-op from the other versions. Playable Roster The following are the playable characters: *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Sabaody, Impel Down, Samurai; Post-Timeskip: New World, "Z" Final Battle with meat, "Z" Final Battle, Carp) *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, Loguetown, Sabaody, Kimono; Post-Timeskip: New World, "Z" Final Battle) *Nami (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, Winter Clothes, W7, Kimono, SW, Wedding Dress; Post-Timeskip: New World, Samurai Warriors Kunoichi, Dynasty Warriors Shangxiang, Dressrosa) *Usopp (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, Enies Lobby, Kimono; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Vinsmoke Sanji (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, Kimono; Post-Timeskip: New World, "Z" Final Battle) *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, Kimono; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Nico Robin (Pre-Timeskip: Normal, All Sunday, Kimono; Post-Timeskip: New World, Samurai Warriors Kaihime, Dynasty Warriors Xingcai, Dressrosa) *Franky (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Brook (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Buggy (Normal, Prison Uniform, Marineford) *Dracule Mihawk * Smoker (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Tashigi (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World, Shambles) *Crocodile (Normal, Marineford) *Eneru *Rob Lucci *Monkey D. Garp *Perona (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World, Samurai Warriors Okuni, Dynasty Warriors Wang Yuanji) *Gecko Moria *Bartholomew Kuma * Trafalgar Law (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World, Dressrosa) *Jimbei (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Emporio Ivankov *Magellan *Boa Hancock (Normal, Maiden Island, Samurai Warriors Naotora Ii, Dynasty Warriors Diaochan, 3D2Y) *Marco *Portgas D. Ace (Normal, SW) *Whitebeard *Aokiji (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Kizaru (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Akainu (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Marshall D. Teach (Pre-Timeskip/Dark-Dark Fruit: Normal, Impel Down; Post-Timeskip/Dual Devil Fruit: New World) *Caesar Clown *Fujitora *Sabo *Don Quixote Doflamingo *Shanks Non-Playable Roster The following are the non-playable characters: *Morgan *Coby *Alvida *Kuro *Don Krieg *Arlong *Hatchan *Wapol *Mr. 1 (Normal, Prison Uniform) *Mr. 2 Bon Clay (Normal, Bandaged) *Mr. 3 (Normal, Prison Uniform) *Bellamy (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Jesus Burgess (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Wyper *Blueno *Kaku *Jabra *Oars *Sentomaru (Pre-Timeskip: Normal; Post-Timeskip: New World) *Pacifista *Minotaurus *Hannyabal *Jozu *Vista *Hordy Jones *Vergo * Monet NPCs & Cameos *Kuina *Zeff *Momoo *Nefertari Vivi *Kureha *Hiriluk *Transponder Snail *Klabautermann/Going Merry *Mont Blanc Cricket *Hattori *Iceberg *Zambai/Franky Family *Spandam *Gol D. Roger *Silvers Rayleigh *Inazuma *Sengoku *Smiley *Suleiman (Generic NPCs) Reception Category:2017 video games Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Musou games Category:Omega Force games Category:One Piece games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Games published by Namco Bandai Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Koei Tecmo games Category:Action games Category:Licensed games Category:Anime games